Last Generation Returns
by davidalan20
Summary: The important demons in Prue Piper Pheobe and Paiges lives come back and the new charmed ones have to deal with them


**Last Generation Returns **

**The Manor**

**Paige orbs in**

Paige: Hey sweetie I was just checking up on you. How are you holding up?

Paisley: My mother died two days before my 23 birthday

Paige: Oh Honey

**Paige hugs her**

Paige: I'm going to go check on your sisters

Paisley: Bye

Paige: Bye

**Paige walks upstairs and enters Peyton's room **

Paige: Hey

Peyton: Hey

Paige: Are you ok?

Peyton: I'm holding up.

Paige: That's good

Peyton: Why couldn't we save her?

Paige: It was her time to go

Peyton: Why couldn't they take me instead?

Paige: Prue fulfilled what she had to do. Recreate the charmed ones. You haven't fulfilled your destiny yet. I'm going to go check up on Patience.

Peyton: Ok

**Paige walks in Patience's room.**

**Paige looks at Patience on her bed crying and then she remembers how she felt when her adopted parents died.**

Paige: You know its not you're fault right

Patience: Yeah it is. If I didn't tell her that my premonition was in the attic. Then we never would have gone through this in the first place.

Paige: No, don't think that way. This was meant to happen. Your Mom was a wonderful woman and she fulfilled her destiny.

Patience: You're right. You just made me alot happier about myself.

Paige: I have to go. Pipers calling. If you need me just scream my name.

Patience: Scream your name?

Paige: Yeah don't ask.

Patience: Ok

**Paige Orbed out**

**In the Underworld**

Source: You resurrected me to tell me there are new and more powerful charmed ones.

Seer: Yes, Sire

Source: Don't worry I know what can destroy them.

**In the Manor**

Patience: I'm thinking of getting a job.

Paisley: Really as what?

Patience: As a teacher. That's what I went to college for.

Paisley: Miss. Halliwell Catchy!

**Peyton walks in the** **kitchen with groceries and set them down on the counter**

Peyton: Hello

Paisley: Hey, Are you going to say hi to Miss Halliwell.

Peyton: Miss. Halliwell?

Patience: I'm thinking about getting a job as a teenager.

Peyton: Really

Paisley: Yep, and that goes with her power. If a student is failing she can see the future and help him before hand.

Patience: If my family is not going to support me. Then I'm just going to give up getting a job. Then who's going to pay the bills….Yeah Look who's talking now.

**In the Underworld **

Source: Jeremy attack the new charmed ones.

Jeremy: Yes Sire

**In Paisley's Room**

**The Phone Rings and Paisley answers it**

Paisley: Hello

Jeremy: Hi, tell your Aunt Piper that Jeremy's back

**Line Dies**

**Paisley screams Paige's name and Paige orbs in**

Paige: What, What happened

Paisley: Go get Piper

Paige: What, why?

Paisley: Just do it!

**Paige orbs out then back in with Piper**

Piper: What?

Paisley: I got a phone call from a guy named Jeremy and he told me to tell you he's back.

Piper: Wait a minute, Jeremy, as in Jeremy I vanquished 32 years ago

**Jeremy breaks down the door**

Jeremy: Yep, that's the one

Piper: Quick Paige orb us out

**Paige orbs everyone out**

**In the Attic**

Paisley: Who was that?

Piper: He's the first demon I vanquished and the first love of my life.

Paige: How do we vanquish him?

Piper: The power of three spell.

Paige: I'll go get Phoebe

**Paige orbs out and back with Phoebe**

Phoebe: Jeremy?

Piper: Yes

Phoebe: Ok

**Jeremy breaks down the door**

Piper Phoebe Paige: The Power of Three will set us Free

The Power of Three will set us Free

The Power of Three will set us Free

Paisley: Why didn't it work

Phoebe: Were not the Charmed ones anymore. You are!

Piper: Quick Paige go get Peyton and Paisley.

**Paige orbs out and Piper froze Jeremy**

Piper: At least I still have that power!

Phoebe: Here hold my earings

**Phoebe kicked him to the ground and Paige orbed back in with Patience and Peyton**

Piper: Say The Power of Three will set us Free three times

Patience Peyton Paisley:

The Power of Three will set us Free

The Power of Three will set us Free

The Power of Three will set us Free

**Jeremy blows up in a million pieces**

**In the Underworld**

Seer: He was vanquished again!

Source: Don't worry That's just the beginning!

**In the Manor**

Piper: If he came back then there are more coming

Peyton: Great!

Phoebe: We should stay here, because if we vanquished Jeremy before we probably vanquished the rest that may be coming!

Patience: Ok me ant Piper will go upstairs and look at the Book. Phoebe and Peyton go to the kitchen and make some potions. Paige and Paisley stay here and be on look out for any demons.

Phoebe: Okay come on Peyton

Patience: Come on Piper!

**In the Underworld**

Source: Shax go and kill the charmed ones

**In the Sitting Room**

Paige: Sooo…

**They hear Patience scream and Paige orbs her and Paisley to the attic**

Paige: What?

Piper: Shax

Paige: Where?

Piper: Turn around

**Shax pushes Paige back with wind**

**Phoebe and Peyton walk through the walk way**

**Piper tries to blow him up**

Piper: Quick, look in the book for the spell to kill Shax

**Piper kept trying to break blow him up**

Phoebe: Quick say that spe…

**Shax blows her back with wind. She hit the mirror. As the girls said the spell, Paige was healing Phoebe.**

Patience Peyton Paisley:

Demon of evil winds that blows,

that which forms below.

No longer may you Dwell,

Death takes you with this spell.

**Shax blows up and Phoebe stands up**

Paige: We almost lost you!

Phoebe: I know but at least Shax is gone. He's gone right.

Paisley: Right

**In the Underworld**

Seer: We must give up there's no hope.

Source: I know who an destroy them.

**In the Manor**

Phoebe: We need to figure out who is sending them.

Piper: I have an idea. Follow me.

**In the Attic**

Piper: Get the crystals.

Phoebe: I forgot about the crystals.

Piper: Form a circle

**They form a circle leaving one out**

Patience: What is this going to do exactly?

**Cole shimmers in**

Phoebe: Watch! Wait a minute Cole!

**Piper puts the last crystal down**

Cole: Yeah its me and I still love you!

Phoebe: I've moved on I have a husband and three little girls.

Cole: Phoebe how could you betray our love/

Phoebe: Love? I despise you.

Piper: Who sent you?

Cole: That's for me to know and for you to find out!

**Piper throws a lightning piece at him**

Piper: I'm not Joking

Cole: Who are these three ladies?

Patience: I'm Patience.

Peyton: I'm Peyton

Paisley: I'm Paisley

All Three: And were The Charmed ones

Cole: No your not They are

Phoebe: Not anymore

**Paige orbs in **

Paige: I sensed danger

Phoebe: Look who's back

Paige: Cole?

Piper: Who sent you?

Cole: He will kill me!

Piper: And so will I

Cole: The Source was resurrected!

**Cole through a fireball and it came back and hit him and he died!**

Paisley: So that's what that does!

**In the Underworld**

Source: He betrayed me.

Seer: Now they know

Source: Send the Triad

**In the Manor**

Patience: Maybe I can get a premonition with the help of Phoebe

Phoebe: Good idea ok

**Face each other and concentrate. Both get premonition.**

Peyton: What did you see?

Phoebe: The Triad

Paige: Oh My God

Patience: Who's the triad?

Phoebe: The most power demons alive. Three to be exact.

Patience: We need potions tons and tons of potions. We all will work on them. Ok

All: Ok

**In the Kitchen**

**Counter is filled with hundreds of potions. A strong wind occurs and the triad shows up!**

**Paisley tried to freeze them**

Paisley: Why didn't they freeze

Triad 3: We have a power that makes charmed powers immune

Piper: I have a power that's not charmed

**Piper Froze Him **

Piper: I always wanted to do that

Phoebe: But their immune

Paige: Were not the charmed ones anymore so we can use our power on them

Phoebe: Stop! Potions time!

Paisley: Ok Me and Paige will get the one on the left. Phoebe and Paisley will get the other in the middle. Piper and Peyton will get the last one!

**They Unfroze and they grab some potions**

Triad 2: You think those will stop us

Piper: They Might

Phoebe: Patience and Paisley go upstairs you both don't have active powers don't get hurt

**They go upstairs**

Phoebe: Here Demon wanna potion

**Phoebe throws a potion at them. The Triad 1 and 3 were cornering Paige and Phoebe. They bump into the potion table and it breaks. All the potions broke and caused a Chemical Reaction in that area and makes them fall to the ground. **

Piper: Oh my god

Peyton: What just happened? A chemical reaction!

Piper: I'm going in! Try to hurt That Triad.

**Piper freezes the smoke and goes in!**

Piper: Phoebe! Paige!

**Phoebe coughs and Piper runs to the corner**

Piper: Oh my god! Phoebe. Talk to me Phoebe.

Phoebe: Help m…

**Piper starts crying**

Piper: Paige! Paige!

**Piper sees Paige**

Piper: Paige. Paige don't leave me. Why? Why all my sisters?

**The Smoke unfreezes while Piper is walking out crying**

Piper: You! You killed them!

**Piper blows him up and falls to her knees crying**

Peyton: Oh my god Piper! I'm so sorry!

Piper: We are going to find the Source. If it's the last thing I do, literally!

**In the Underworld**

Seer: They killed the strongest demons alive

Source: What!

**In the Manor**

Piper: Patience! Paisley!

Peyton: How exactly are we going to find him?

Piper: "Sniff" Were going to go in the underworld and ask a few questions.

**Patience and Paisley walk in the room**

Paisley: What happened?

**They see Phoebe and Paige on the ground**

Patience: Oh god I'm so sorry

Piper: Were killing the source

Peyton: Lets go.

Piper: Coop! Coop!

**Coop Beams in**

Coop: What?

Piper: She's…gone! I'm so sorry

**Coop starts crying**

Piper: Coop I need a favor

Coop: What?

Piper: I need you to beam me in the underworld with Patience, Peyton, and Paisley.

**Coop beams them out and cries harder**

**In the Underworld**

Seer: Hello Charmed ones and Piper

Piper: Where is he?

Seer: I can't say

Piper: I'm not afraid to blow you up

Seer: You wont

Piper: What makes you think I won't

Seer: Because I'm…

**Seer transforms into Source**

Source: …the source

Piper: This is for Phoebe

**Blew up his arms**

Piper: This is for Paige

**Blew up his legs**

Piper: And this is because I felt like it!

**Blew up the rest of the body**

Peyton: Piper calm down

Piper: Their gone

Paisley: Its ok!

**They all hug Piper**

**At the Church**

**Shows Phoebe and Paige in the coffin**

**Everyone walking up telling them that they are sorry for their losses**

**Closing Credits**


End file.
